


Vid: We Will Go Home (Song of Exile)

by shirasade



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Land of freedom land of heroes</em><br/><em>Land that gave us hope and memories</em><br/>-We Will Go Home (Song of Exile), by Symphoholic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: We Will Go Home (Song of Exile)

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbling across this movie on Netflix brought back memories. The result is this angsty little thing. Lancelot POV.

**Music** : We Will Go Home (Song of Exile), from the _King Arthur_ OST, covered by Symphoholic (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzjjNpzFa2Y))

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/ka_exile.zip) (.mp4 in .zip, 137mb) or [stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0TPce5Cukg) (YT, with captions)

 **Voiceover:**  
-Why do you always talk to God and not to me?  
-It was my life to be taken! Not this.


End file.
